


Crystalline Blue

by wimblydonner



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hypnotism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: One look into Miang's eyes should have hypnotized Elly, but she needs to run a few tests to confirm.
Relationships: Elly Van Houten/Dominia Yizkor/Kelvena/Tolone/Seraphita, Miang Hawwa/Elly Van Houten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Crystalline Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



"You do not have to worry about a thing," Miang declares. "Leave the rest to me. What you need is to recover from your fatigue."

She has Elly exactly where she wants her: compliantly seated in a quiet room, confused, ready to be made use of. And yet Miang bears no malice towards her. Using people is simply what she _does_ , all part of the grand design. If anything, it is a kindness: How grand of her to make Elly _useful_ , rather than simply another lump of organic matter waiting to be consumed by Deus. How gentle to remove any cause to think or worry, leaving only the need to serve. 

Miang stares into Elly's eyes. Her own eyes glow as Ouroboros gene takes hold, awakens some ancient programming buried deep in Elly's brain that wants to be used and commanded. Eyes, some of the -Lambs- say, are windows to the soul. Miang knows that there is no such thing, but she does appreciate the way they allow her to command others. Physical beauty--a pretty face or curvy hips, a flowing dress or fancy makeup--does nothing for Miang. But a willingness to serve the master plan is gorgeous. 

"Crystalline, blue... like the surface of a lake..." she purrs. 

"Uh... excuse me?" 

"Your eyes... They're beautiful." 

Elly shakes her head. "What?" She's disoriented and vaguely worried, alarmed but without any real sense of what has alarmed her, and Miang knows the hypnosis has taken hold. 

"Raise your right hand."

Elly's hand whips up to shoulder height immediately after the words are spoken. It's almost like her body is an extension of Miang's, a tool in her hands to manipulate and utilize as she sees fit. 

"Put it down. Now stand up. Turn around." 

Elly complies each time, neither reluctantly slow nor enthusiastically quick. There's really no decision-making at all. It's more like an immutable law of nature. What Miang says is simply what happens. The hypnotism appears successful. 

But these have all been easy commands for Elly to obey, ones that brook no strong resistance. Miang intends to task her with sabotaging the mothership of her so-called friends. She needs to be certain that this version of Elly will obey her programming to the letter, even when the task is one that would revolt her under ordinary circumstances. 

"Kiss me," she orders. 

Elly moves forward in immediate response, as if this was a routine she had practiced many times. She wraps her arms around Miang's shoulders and moves in to kiss her deeply--not even a mere peck, but a deep kiss, lips pressed against lips, hair falling across hair, tongue slipping past tongue. 

Miang has no interest in romance. But if there's any kind of kiss she would want, it's one like this, one that symbolizes her complete control and command. Absolute dominion is delicious. She puts her hands on Elly's lips and pulls her closer, her perfect puppet, her perfect puppet. Elly continues kissing her, not slowing down a moment, as if there's nothing that she could want to do more than to hold her and touch her. Miang kisses Elly's top lip, her bottom lip, drinking in the compliance of this woman who would have fled or crushed her an hour before. Elly murmurs softly, and Miang feels some kind of admiration stir in her. She's so _beautifully_ compliant. 

As Elly steps away, she blinks, and her hands lock in the air in front of her, as if she's startled. Did something happen that she wasn't expecting? But the moment passes, like the brief lingering dread of waking up from a nightmare receding into oblivion. Elly tosses her head and shakes it off. 

Miang is satisfied--so far. The hypnotism has proven to compel Elly to act however Miang desires. But she also needs to know that Elly will allow herself to be acted _upon_ , to not be disturbed by whatever attempts are made to stop her from sabotaging the Yggdrasil's generator. She must accept every word, every touch. 

Miang reaches out and brushes back Elly's hair, set awry by their intense kissing. Elly gives a slight, blank-eyed smile. She seems glad to be attended to, even if she's confused as to why she's here. 

Then Miang grasps Elly's breasts, seizes one tit hard through her uniform and shakes it savagely. No response. Miang reaches around and squeezes Elly's ass, swats it and then spanks it roughly. Elly stares ahead blankly throughout all of it, not even looking down at where Miang is grabbing at her. She seems content, more or less, as if there's nothing out of the ordinary about being groped and manhandled by another officer. 

So far, so good. 

With sudden violence, Miang backhands Elly across the cheek. The blow is so sharp that there's an audible crack, a strike of flesh against flesh. 

Elly winces and takes a half-step back, raising a hand to the hot redness now swelling on her cheek. "Is everything all right?" she asks, a quiver of concern now in her voice. 

"Yes. You're fine." If Miang is concerned whether the hypnosis is holding, her own voice doesn't reveal it. She must remain cool, even _cold_ , a pillar of perfect poise and control, so that others will obey her. Weakness is not an option. 

"I'm fine?" Elly asks, childlike, as if needs someone else to tell her what to think and how to feel. 

"You're doing fantastically, dear, and everything is well. Trust me and be calm." 

"Okay," Elly says softly. "You know best." Perhaps there remains some lingering independent shard of her mind that doesn't fully believe it, but she at least seems to have learned not to give attention to her fears. 

Still, Elly's brief moment of clarity gives Miang pause. Her plans can admit no possibility of failure. She needs to be absolutely _certain_ that Elly will comply at all costs, that there is no level of insult or degradation that will break the spell until the task is complete. 

"Sit down." 

Elly sits back on the bench where she had been earlier. 

"Piss yourself." 

Elly releases a small whimper, and for a moment Miang really thinks that the hypnotism may be incomplete. But it's so much easier to stop fighting and give in, and in a moment, Elly's shoulders sag in defeat, her body relaxes, and she lets her piss loose. Miang watches the dark, wet stain spread across Elly's skirt and then her tights. Trails of hot piss run down Elly's leg, onto the floor and around the bench where Elly is sitting. Elly's defenses have truly fallen; even the most primal of functions have been laid bare for Miang's commands. 

Elly, now sitting in a puddle of her own piss, looks up. "I'm sorry; did ... did I just pee myself?" 

"Yes. You were desperate, so I allowed you to go right here." 

"Oh," Elly says. "Thank you. That's very kind." 

Even Miang, avatar of Deus, secret ruler and commander of all the world, can't help but smile. She has this girl truly wrapped around her finger. 

"Skirt up, underwear down." 

Elly lifts her piss-stained uniform. Her underwear is absolutely soaked, of course, and clings to her thighs. Elly struggles with it before she's able to roll it down to her knees and bare her pussy. Miang immediately reaches into Elly's folds, now as fully subject to Miang's authority as the rest of Elly's body. Elly's wet, and not just from the lingering drops of piss scattered all over her. This bitch is _aroused_. 

"You fucking piss slut," Miang says with a derisive laugh. 

Elly doesn't really react to the epithet, to the humiliation. She merely looks curiously at Miang, perhaps seeking some answer as to why her own body has responded in ways she doesn't fully understand. 

Over hundreds of years, in a variety of bodies, Miang has serviced fucked plenty of pretty women in the service of world domination. A beautiful face, a tight ass, even Elly's impossibly long and slender legs no longer do anything for her. But this--this feeling of total mastery, the reminder that others' wills are fully subject to her own-- _this_ still gets her going. And she knows that Elly will supply whatever she desires. 

"Lie down." 

As Elly lies down, Miang hikes up her own skirt, discards her regulation military underwear, and sits astride her. She lowers her cunt to Elly's face. She doesn't even need to ask; as soon as Miang's folds are within reach, Elly begins licking them. She's _good_ at it, too, eager and totally focused on Miang's pleasure, switching up the stroke of her tongue from one direction and speed to another, hard and fast to feather-light to slow and deep. Miang releases a murmur of satisfaction. 

Miang shifts her position, placing her weight fully against Elly's face. She bucks with pleasure, hips jutting forward and back, riding--no, _fucking_ \--Elly's face. Elly's tongue struggles to keep pace, but she gives it her all, going as deep and hard as Miang's thighs against her cheeks. 

Unbidden, Elly turns her attention to Miang's clit, and within a moment she's _gone_ , hips and quivering in climax. But even in orgasm, Miang never loses her control. She sits up straight, lets the warmth run through this body--one of many she's occupied over the centuries--but never cracks a smile or lets out an overwhelmed gasp. 

Elly, however, is panting. "Did I do OK?" she asks from between flushed cheeks. 

"You are wonderful," Miang says, standing up. 

"Are you sure? I made you happy?" Elly still seems to sense that _something's_ not quite right, even if she's wildly misplaced what it was. 

Miang reaches down and runs her fingers through one strand of Elly's hair. "My dear," she purrs, "I know _everything_ you do is what I want." And Elly smiles. 

Miang retrieves her underwear and puts her clothing back in place. She certainly doesn't bother to attend to her puppet's own release. Elly can take care of that herself; Miang is certain that, even without being explicitly commanded, her soldier will be getting herself off as soon as she has a moment to herself. 

Indeed, Elly seems to have _enjoyed_ some of this. Miang start to grow concerned that perhaps Elly may have been a little _too_ compliant. She wonders if there was already some ember of attraction before any of this, that there was some hidden part of Elly that felt a certain attraction towards Miang or that had dark fantasies about being made to submit and obey. That would not be good. Miang's work requires a mindless automaton, not a happy submissive. 

Miang needs a better, more stringent test. She needs Elly to submit to and pleasure someone she absolutely _despises_. 

Fortunately, she has just the woman in mind. 

Miang already needed to make things right with Dominia after cursing her out earlier. What better reconciliation than to gift her the woman they'd been fighting over to begin with--Dominia's nemesis, now totally willing to be shoved against a wall or locker, to be roughed up and bloodied and made to come? 

Hell, she should make Elly service _all_ of the Elements. They have been working hard and deserve to be attended to; there is no value in any soldier pushed beyond her limit. Miang imagines watching from behind a one-way mirror as Elly obediently crawls across the floor to offer herself up to each one in turn: burying her face in Kelvena's skirt and giving the quiet woman all the loving she deserves, bending over for Tolone and taking her cyborg strap in her pussy and ass, letting Seraphita kiss and claw at every last inch of skin. 

Yes. That would be a good plan. 

Miang presses Elly's chin with her finger, forces Elly's eyes up to her meet her own. "Dear, I have another task for you..."

**Author's Note:**

> The first few lines of dialogue are taken from the game


End file.
